The Power to Restore Balance
by SSJGoji9001
Summary: (SPOILERS) A few months after Drago's defeat, the isle of Berk is finding peace again. That peace is disturbed by a new creature that threatens to destroy Berk. But adding to the threat is the return of the Green/ Red Death's killer. How will Berk respond to the new threat and Nature's Great Equalizer?
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Heeeelloooo everybody! And welcome to FANFICTION IS 9001! Okay, now that I got that out of my system (and don't worry, I shall never do that again); here it is you lovely folks. The sequel to Nature's Great Equalizer: The Power to Restore Balance. Now as you can see this is a prologue, meaning... this is a MULTI-CHAPTERED STORY! My first one ever at that. And I know y'all are wondering how I got a multi- chaptered story for a sequel to a one- shot and you will all find out in the future.

Now the story is still in its planning stages (I have it outlined, but not quite mapped out yet) so the updates will vary. And no, I have no idea what those vary's may be. Anyway, after the little success A Fate Unwanted brought in, I figured, _Well the prologue will be easy enough to write and I did promise people there would be a sequel so__..._ Here it is! Hope you enjoy.

A few things I have to comment though:

1. This takes place almost immediately after How To Train Your Dragon 2, so spoilers are assured.

2. There is a story out there called Beasts of Ragnarok written by DoctorWhoDat, that bears a similarity in plot to this story (well I guess it would be mine bears a similarity to his/ hers, since I wrote mine second), but I assure you that they are totally different stories. I know this because I was actually pretty discouraged on doing The Power to Restore Balance when I saw somebody had apparently already done it before me, so I skimmed through Beasts of Ragnarok to make sure our ideas were different enough so I could still do this story. And they are so rest easy and don't accuse me of being a copycat.

3. I have a Devianart account, but I have no idea how to publish stories on it. Someone help me! Please! If I can't put stories on Deviantart then I have no reason to have an account there! And that would mean I wasted darn near half an hour on nothing! So please help me out!

4. This will not be a long story, probably only ten chapters max (including prologue and epilogue). I just felt you guys and gals should know.

5. I have no idea what the genres for this story should be :/ So, if anyone wants to tell me what they think the genres should be, I would appreciate it. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

**Disclaimer: The following is but a mere fan fiction. No copyright is intended and I do not own any character in the story (except the one I made, but even then you could argue against it being mine since I can't copyright it) they all belong to their respective owners. Godzilla and all things attached to him to Toho. All things How To Train Your Dragon and things associated with it to Dreamworks Animation and Cressida Cowell. Please support the official release.**

* * *

**The Power to Restore Balance**

**Prologue**

He had been alive for a long time; longer than he could care to keep track of. Throughout that time his life had been eat, drink, sleep, fight occasionally, and kill occasionally. So adapted to this life, was he, that he could hardly go for long without fighting or killing. Strangely, though, the only things he wanted to fight and/ or kill were creatures like him: other Chemical Eaters. He never questioned why he only wanted them, it was just natural for him. However, there were the few random moments where he would go after things that were not Chemical Eaters. He did not understand why he would go after something else on occasion either, but, again, he never questioned the random desire.

It were these desires that had him moving all across the planet. Many places he had traveled and many places he had seen. However, he had always preferred the warm waters and deep trenches of the Southeast. He had no name, no alias and it never really mattered to him, but the various places he had been through seemed to have names for him. Some of the areas he had traveled had shouted the name _Behemoth _and in others _Leviathan_. Yet others, closer to his home, had names for him as well: such as _Vritra_, _Azi Dahaka, Rong_, _Druk_, _Watatsumi_. The most common name he heard the little insects call him, though, was 'Gojira'. He shook his head. He was still upset over a recent event and he was trying not to focus on it.

The most recent thing he had done was go kill a lizard that lived a rather great distance away from him. He had actually just got back from doing said action and he was rather annoyed. He had been resting for too long; he was getting restless and ornery. Then he had, all of a sudden, sensed a creature. He could tell it was a long distance away, but that hardly mattered, it was something for him to fight. After days of continuous travel, he had arrived, only to find his opponent was nothing more than an overgrown lizard. He finished it quickly and returned to the icy waters of the Northwest and headed back home.

Now that he was home, all he could feel was anger and annoyance. He wanted nothing more than to attack anything of considerable size. He snorted. It hardly mattered now, the continuous travel and the icy waters of the Northwest had drained him enough to where he could at least sleep comfortably. He laid down, deep in the warm trenches of the Southeast and let himself sleep.

* * *

One would consider the creature lucky. It had hatched from its egg not long after Nature's Great Equalizer had traveled North. Born in the humid East, the creature found no parents, no guides; it was alone. However, this information hardly bothered the hatchling. Its only concern at the moment was food and considering the fact that it was a Chemical Eater, it had no trouble getting food. After absorbing enough chemicals from the air to sate its hunger, the little one began to move around. It saw open plains and nothing else. The little one did not like it here and, with a newfound strength, stood up. After taking a few steps forward the hatchling collapsed. It was not quite ready to walk yet.

Months passed and the creature grew everyday. It was a slow growth and the bigger and older the hatchling became, the hungrier it got. The creature was like a sponge. The creature absorbed as much chemicals as its body could hold and the chemicals would then accelerate the aging and growing process. The bigger, older, and faster it grew would depend on how much chemicals it absorbed. Since the only chemicals the hatchling was absorbing were coming from the air and ground, it took a considerable amount of time for the young one to grow.

As a year passed the creature was able to use its wings and take to the skies. Few more years passed since then and the hatchling grew, aged, became stronger, and traveled farther North. It could sense a tiny source of chemicals, that was somewhere up in the Northwest, and its mission was to find it. The cold weather of the North had slowed it, but it also provided more chemicals than any of the other places the no longer small hatchling had been to. At some point the creature stopped to take a long rest, weary from all its traveling, the source of chemicals hardly present in its mind. Then came the one moment that awoke the creature. The one moment where that tiny source of chemicals had gotten larger somehow.

The creature picked its head up and climbed out of its den. It took the skies and continued to feel the source, focused on only that. Then it disappeared. The chemical source was tiny again, almost impossible to detect after having been so large before. The creature had snorted in confusion and was ready to reassume its goal, but the cold had started to get to it. The creature was not used to the unforgiving temperatures the North brought and while the chemicals were insulating it and keeping it warm, the creature could not do much in weather it was unfamiliar with. So, it went back into its den, letting its chemicals warm it, and waited. It waited for the temperature to become bearable. Then it would go out and find the source of chemicals. It let its eyes close and the creature drifted off into slumber.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright! Hope all you lovely people out there enjoyed the start of The Power to Restore Balance. Be on the look out for more chapters. Reviews would be most welcome, so please leave a review.

Yes I understand that this was short, but it is a prologue, it's not meant to be long. Though it may be too short (I was trying to keep it ambiguous, I'm sorry!) Anyways...

Be safe. Be responsible. Be wise. And have a wonderful day/ night!


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **And hello everybody. Here is the first actual chapter to the story. Hopefully you can get a bit more of a feel for it now that you have something a bit more concrete than the prologue. Or well something logical like that. And sorry that it's a bit late. I say that because I could have gotten it out a few days ago, but laziness, procrastination, Dragon Nest (which I do not own!) releasing an Assassin class, and playing my PS3 (which is a Sony product and I do not own Sony!) got in the way of me finishing this and publishing it.

I figured out how to publish stories on DeviantART. WOOOOOH! Right now I'm just publishing a few of my already completed stories on there, but I'll stop doing that after I publish Nature's Great Equalizer (or the epilogue to A Fate Unwanted, whichever comes first). This and every story I publish after this on FanFiction will be only a FF. net story. Meaning this will not be on DevianART. I'll, at some point, start doing DeviantART exclusive stories as well, but that doesn't really matter right now.

If you have not seen HTTYD 2 yet, then pretty much the entire film will be **SPOILED** for you in this chapter. So if you don't want **SPOILERS** then I suggest you turn around now. This is for your own benefit.

Thank you to all of you whom have reviewed, faved, and/ or followed this story. I'm glad that some of you are putting that much faith into this and I hope I deliver well.

**DoctorWhoDat:** XD It actually took me some time to realize just who you are. Heheh man I felt a bit stupid when I realized how long it took for it all to click. Anyway, I'm glad you recognize that, while similar in concept, our stories will be different. Or well I guess you are more hoping that mine is different than yours, since you didn't really have any guarantee with just the prologue. This chapter should clear up any and all doubts, but if it doesn't, then I'm sure the next chapter will.

Again, i can't really guarantee when I'll get the next chapter out, hopefully I get it up before school starts up again. Sorry for the long A/N, now on with the story!

**Disclaimer: Godzilla and everything attached to him = Toho (and by extension Legendary and Warner Bros). How To Train Your Dragon and everything attached to it = Dreamworks Animation and Cressida Cowell. Original Creature = Me (even though I still don't have it copyrighted). Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**This is Berk**

This is Berk. It is a few degrees north of hopeless, a few degrees south of freezing to death, and is located solidly on the meridian of misery. At least, that is what it used to be. Now one could say that Berk has become an example of change, a few degrees too warm thanks to the dragons, and located solidly on the unexplored opportunities. Though, the weather had not changed a bit, the mindset of the Vikings had. No longer were the Vikings at war with the dragons; in fact, dragons now peacefully inhabited Berk along with the Vikings. Dragons had become apart of their culture; everyone had a dragon. And since most everyone were on the backs of dragons, the world had gotten a whole lot bigger for them. Of course, problems had arisen in the beginning, but now most, if not all, the problems were solved. The Vikings of Berk had a great fire system that nipped most fires at the bud, a hangar for weary dragons, a dragon dentist, large fish basins spread around the village for hungry dragons, and, the crowning jewel, dragon races. All in all Berk was a very ideal place to live and not one of the villagers would choose a different place to live.

Berk had recently dealt with tragedy brought about by its greatest threat- Drago Bludvist. Drago Bludvist had control over a Bewilderbeast, the Alpha and king of dragons, and amassed a dragon army to take over any and all territory he could possibly want. Standing in his way however, were the forces of Berk, mainly the now chief of Berk, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third and his dragon friend Toothless. Still, even with an Alpha on Berk's side and a dragon army of their own, Drago had been nearly victorious. His Bewilderbeast had defeated Berk's Bewilderbeast, he had brought about the death of Chief Stoick, had Toothless under his control, and nearly destroyed Berk. But the bond between Hiccup and Toothless was greater than both the Alpha and Drago and together Hiccup and Toothless were able to defeat Drago and save Berk.

Now, a few months after Drago's defeat, the residents of Berk were enjoying the peace.

The new chief was currently sitting on Toothless' back looking below as they flew high up in the skies. The first thing that Hiccup had done, as the new chief, was start on the repairs of Berk, which were almost done now he was proud to note. Along with the repairs of Berk, Hiccup had to figure out what to do with the villagers and dragons that had lost their homes and how to take care of the new dragons that now saw Toothless as their Alpha. The hangar was still in tact, luckily, so most of the dragons stayed in there. Hiccup had took care of the housing problem by having many of the villagers and a number of dragons occupy the Meade Hall and he had temporary houses built near the docks. Dealing with the new dragons was a slightly more difficult task, since they were relying on Toothless for protection, security, and food. The protection and security aspect was not all that difficult, most of the dragons already saw Berk as a trustworthy enough place and their trust in Toothless sealed the deal, so to say. The fishing, however, took a bit of thought.

"Well bud, you ready," Hiccup asked. Hiccup had a large cloak wrapped around him and he was eyeballing the water below; it looked a little rough today. He heard Toothless snort and he turned to look at him. "Alright. Let's do it," Hiccup said as he grabbed a flap that was hanging off the hood of the cloak and pulled it around so that his face was covered. He then took the pin that was attached to the flap and buckled it into an apparatus that was on the right side of the hood. Below him, Toothless crooned. "Ready," came the muffled response.

Toothless went straight into a nosedive. Hiccup quickly changed his positioning and let out a muffled scream. They were getting closer and closer to the water. At the speed they were going, they would die upon impact. Hiccup was mumbling to himself and Toothless was staring intently at the water, watching as it got larger in his vision. A shout of 'Now' and Toothless let a small plasma blast loose. The water sprayed up around them and they went straight into the ocean.

Just after hitting the water Toothless let out a blast of 'echolocation' and after waiting a few seconds he shot a plasma blast. The water was pressing in on them, bubbles surrounding them, and fish darting upwards going right pass them. Toothless watched as the mass of fish got closer to the surface and then, going from left to right, he shot out his remainder of plasma blasts, waiting a few seconds in between each shot.

As the fish flapped out of the water, six dragons flew in from all directions and collected as many of the fish as they could. When the six dragons slowed down and got alongside each other, one could see that they each had wicker baskets in their grasp and so did their riders. Five of the riders were the Viking teens that assisted Hiccup in the battle against the Green Death, five years ago. They were even on the same dragons that they had rode on that very day: Astrid on her Deadly Nadder- Stormfly, the twins- Ruffnut and Tuffnut on their Hideous Zippleback- Barf and Belch, Snotlout on his Monstrous Nightmare- Hookfang, and Fishlegs on his Gronckle- Meatlug. The other two riders were rather recent additions to Berk; well one of them was, the other had been 'reinstated' into Berk. They were: Eret, a former dragon collector for Drago, on his Rumblehorn- Skullcrusher, whom had originally been Stoick's dragon, and Valka on her Stormcutter- Cloudjumper. Valka had been a Viking of Berk, but she chose to be with the dragons (the enemy at the time) instead of the bigoted villagers. When she came back with Hiccup, she saw how much Berk had changed and was willing to stay, not just for her sake, but her son's as well, and the villagers were more than happy to welcome her back. She also just happens to be Hiccup's mother.

The riders and their dragons turned the baskets around so that the open end was facing away from them. The riders kept one arm around their basket and left the other on their saddles. Astrid was looking back, waiting on Hiccup and Toothless to surface. When they burst up from the depths, Astrid turned and shouted at the other dragon riders. Each of the dragons then turned and climbed up into the skies at a ninety degree angle, causing the fish to rain down from the baskets. Once they saw the fish fall, the large group of dragons, that had been waiting in the background, rushed forth.

Eret let out a low whistle. "Wow, look at them go," he stated. The other dragon riders nodded as they watched the mesh of dragons dart around to get as many fish as they could. "So you think it worked," he directed the question to the group.

Valka made an unsure 'hmm' sound, while Astrid stated, "I think Hiccup is gonna have to think of a new plan." She had a small smile on her face as she watched the dragons below. Most of the dragons looked upset and annoyed rather than satisfied and content. _Yep, this plan was a bust,_ she noted.

Hiccup made a disgruntled sound that was muffled by the flap that still covered his face. He reached up and, using his forefinger and thumb, squeezed the apparatus' sides and, using his other hand, pulled the pin out. He threw the flap open and tore the hood away from his head. He shook his head, shaking some of the water off, and then ran his wet gloves through his damp hair and over his face. He then shook his hands, throwing some water off of the gloves, returned his hands to the saddle, and made another displeased sound. Toothless crooned up at Hiccup as he sighed, "Well this didn't work," he stated the obvious fact. "Though, I guess I should've figured that. I mean it _is_ the ocean, I should've known a thick cloak wasn't going to keep me dry," he ranted as he shook his head again. What was worse was that his armor had gotten soaked as well, which meant that he would be walking around for hours in a damp suit. That would be _so_ uncomfortable. _Well I guess I could change,_ he mentally rambled, _it's not like it would be that difficult._ His thoughts were interrupted by a yip from Toothless.

Hiccup blinked and turned towards the group of dragons, hoping to see good results. Instead, he saw most of the dragons barking and roaring at each other. He sighed, "Well I guess I should've known the plan was going to fail too. Huh bud," he asked his dragon companion. He had been trying to figure out a good feeding process for months now, but none of his plans seemed to work. Toothless let out a small rumble. Hiccup nodded his head, "Yeah, yeah. You told me so." He continued, mumbling, "You big, negative, doubtful reptile." Toothless suddenly flipped upside down. Hiccup let out an alarmed yell as his hands clenched the handlebars of the saddle and as he flattened himself against Toothless' back. Toothless 'laughed' as he turned himself back around. Hiccup breathed in and out and then glared down at his friend and opened his mouth, ready to shout at the satisfied dragon, but the flapping noise of dragons wings stalled Hiccup. He looked up to see the, mostly, amused faces of the other dragon riders.

"So did you have a nice swim Hiccup," questioned Astrid.

"Uh , yeah actually," Hiccup responded, taking the bait, but refusing to rise to it, "Quite refreshing."

Snotlout groaned and looked over at Ruffnut. "If I were in his place," Snotlout tipped his head down and tried his 'seductive' look on Ruffnut, "I would of already come up with a plan that worked, so that my beautiful princess wouldn't have to wake up so early to do something so useless." As he was speaking his left hand was making its way towards Ruffnut's face.

Fishlegs, seeing Snotlout get too far in his flirting, decided to intervene. He had Meatlug move in between Snotlout and Ruffnut, effectively forcing Snoutlout to pull away. "So he says," Fishlegs stated with a small chuckle. "But I think we all know who has the brains here," Fishlegs put a hand to his chest and continued, "And I wouldn't of let my beautiful rose partake in such mundane tasks that could possibly interrupt her sleep." Fishlegs started to get closer to Ruffnut, whom had been wearing a disgusted and annoyed face throughout the entire flirting session.

"So then why haven't you," Tuffnut piped up. It was a genuine question, but it caused both Fishlegs and Snotlout to back off with annoyed expressions. Ruffnut started laughing while Eret rolled his eyes and Tuffnut spoke, slightly offended, "Fine. Don't answer me."

Hiccup shook his head, disregarding the young adults antics, and watched the mass of dragons fly back to where they lived. Only some of the dragons that made up the gathering actually lived on Berk, the others lived around Berk, scattered across the archipelago. Hiccup was thankful for that because Berk was just too small to be able to take care of the dragons that already inhabited it and all the dragons that now followed Toothless. "It would be so much easier if I could just get them to eat from the fish basins on Berk," complained Hiccup. He continued, rambling, "Sure it would put a strain on our fishers and it may make it a bit more difficult to have enough food for the winter months, but at least I wouldn't be doing ridiculous things that just waste time-"

"Son, son," Valka interrupted the mad rambling. Hiccup looked up at her and closed his mouth. "You have to understand," she continued, "These dragons are used to their Alpha getting their food and, even though they trust Berk, most of them don't really trust Vikings." She sighed at the indignant look on his face, "Just keep working on it."

Hiccup sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "If only I could get a couple of Scauldrons," he groaned.

Fishlegs flew a bit closer to Hiccup now, but kept his eyes on Snotlout and Ruffnut. "You still think the bubble theory might work," he questioned Hiccup.

"Haven't exactly had a chance to test it now have I," Hiccup sighed. He looked back towards Berk. "Well I still have duties to attend to," he turned and addressed the group, "So I'll see you all later." Toothless turned and started to head back to Berk. The other dragon riders, not really having a reason to hover above the ocean, followed. When Hiccup saw Astrid pull up next to him, he decided to ask, "So how are you feeling about the dragon race?"

Astrid looked over at him and smirked confidently, "Why are you doubting my ability to win?" It was both a joke and a challenge and she waited to see how he would respond. Hiccup chuckled, but before he could respond, a voice cut in.

"Well you should definitely not be so confident," Eret said as he got up next to them. "Especially since I'm going to be in it," he stated, full of confidence.

Hiccup's eyes widened slightly, "So you're actually going to compete this time?" Dragon races were held every month and on some special occasions. So far three races had been run since Drago's defeat and the fourth one was in just a couple of days.

"Well, yes," Eret answered, some nervousness entering his voice. "Me and Skullcrusher have been bonding pretty well these past few months," the confidence started to return, "And I have a golden strategy."

"A golden strategy," parroted Astrid. Eret just smirked. Astrid turned to look back at Hiccup, "So are you going to compete?"

Hiccup sighed and shrugged. "Depends on how the repairs look today," he remarked. That ended the small talk and everyone merely stared forward looking at Berk as it got closer and closer, different thoughts going through everyone's minds. They landed upon reaching Berk, all except for Hiccup and Toothless whom were heading for their home. Hiccup could not help but feel proud and satisfied to see Berk cleaned up and safe. As soon as they landed, Hiccup began untying the ropes around the sleeves of his cloak. He unlatched himself from the saddle once he got the ropes untied and got off Toothless while taking off the cloak. He then walked into the house, Toothless following, and placed the cloak near the hearth, across from the always empty chair, and then proceeded to peel off his armor.

"Oh, I'm glad I took off the extra additions before we went out," sighed Hiccup. He continued, annoyed, "But I still have to worry about rust and which parts of my armor were affected by the ocean water." He placed each piece next to the cloak with a small amount of distance inbetween each piece and continued, "And I have to worry about your saddle bud." He looked over at Toothless, "Every single contraption," he blew air out of his nose as he continued, "I'm gonna have to check every _single_ piece." Toothless came over and lit the hearth and Hiccup started to remove his saddle, "I still seem to be the gods' favorite practical joke." He let out a small laugh and Toothless rumbled.

After he took the saddle off and placed it behind his armor, Hiccup went upstairs to find something to wear. Toothless settled down in front of the hearth and listened to his human move about on the upper floor. Hiccup came down a few minutes later, dressed in a green tunic, a fur vest, green leggings, and a fur boot. Toothless had to shake his head a bit, because for a moment there, his rider seemed five years younger. Even though all the teens had grown up and their physical appearances had changed, their personalities were still the same, mostly; sometimes Toothless would see the young adults do something and they would suddenly look exactly like their teen selves in his eyes.

"Come on bud," Hiccup said as he was walking towards the door. "We're going to stretch our leg muscles today," he continued. He opened the door and Toothless darted out and Hiccup closed the door, chuckling to himself. They spent the rest of the day looking at what was left of the repairs, which consisted of: how is this house looking, what was needed for this, what was needed for that, how they were going to go about this, etcetera. But the main concern was what they were going to do with the ice that had been blasted into Berk's foundation. Hiccup wanted to remove them, but the big problem with that was that if they were removed, then there would be nothing there to support the weight of the ground. Hiccup wanted to avoid cave- ins, but there was no guarantee if the ice would continue to stay strong enough to support any weight put on it. Hiccup wanted to avoid cave- ins at present, but he also wanted to avoid them in the future, so this left him at a loss.

The day had been a taxing one for Hiccup and he still had no answer to the problems that bothered him. He still had no idea how to effectively feed all of the Alpha's dragons and he had no idea what to do for the ice that had penetrated Berk. He did have an answer on the dragon race though, which was a 'Nope, not competing. Way too much to think about right now'. He fell into a rather fitful sleep, dreaming about a giant arm that was coming towards him, a hand, with claws the size of a ship's mast, that blocked his entire vision, and a noise. A noise that shook him to the very core.

* * *

Claws stretched and wings spread as the creature left its den. It sniffed the air and felt the wind dive underneath its wings. The creature had acclimated to the weather more, but it knew that it only had a limited time before the great freeze of winter came and it intended to be stocked up on chemicals by the time the freeze came. The creature took to the sky and flew Northwest. It knew that a source of chemicals was in that direction and its only desire was to find it and have it. It had felt a large chemical spike in that direction as well and it really wanted to find the source of that as well, but at the moment it did not feel any large amount of chemicals. The creature snorted. It would have that chemical source, along with the chemical source it currently could sense. The creature let out a roar, happy to be stretching its muscles again and thrilled at the idea of more food.

* * *

**A/N:** I am really keeping that creature in the dark aren't I? Well fear not. It gets its grand reveal in the next chapter: The Threat Appears! (I am so changing that title)

Well I hope all of you enjoyed and sorry nothing really happens in this chapter, but it is an introduction chapter. The real stuff doesn't get started until next chapter, so be looking forward to it!

Please review and thanks again to all of you out there who have already reviewed, faved, and/ or followed.

Be safe. Be responsible. Be wise. And have a wonderful day/ night!


End file.
